


Choices

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Art, Comic, Forgiveness, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation, prison rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: The war is over.A new Ivalice, yet some things never change.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



> Please read right to left.


End file.
